


Tommy gets a Tattoo!

by rqttenflesh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Phil doesn't find out till morning, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), RIP, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tattoos, Techno is waiting for him lol, Tommy also has wings, Tommy comes home at like three am, Tommy gets a tattoo, he's pissed, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqttenflesh/pseuds/rqttenflesh
Summary: Tommy comes home at three am, a new addition to his body.orI drew a skeleton on my hand and got this idea at 12:17 on a Sunday night :D
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tommy gets a Tattoo!

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno tw for tattoos ig? I'm sure it'll trigger someone?
> 
> didn't proof read lol, I have to finish a project that I haven't started and need finished by tomorrow morning smh.

Tommy hesitated at the front door, left hand throbbing. He hadn’t realized getting a tattoo would hurt so badly, not to mention how cheaply it was done. He handed his friend 50 bucks and they finished it in ten minutes. It didn’t look bad, it was just a skeleton. It probably just should have taken longer to complete though. It probably would have been better if the friend wasn’t high as well. He couldn’t help it! All the girls would think he was hot if he had a visible hand tattoo!

Or he was just trying to justify his spur of the moment actions. Tommy’s anxiety was building by the second, Phil was going to be pissed when he saw it. He’ll probably even take him to get it lasered off. He shuddered at the idea, ouch. Getting them removed with lasers sounds painful. Tommy knew he probably deserved it though.

Tommy reached for the front door key in his back pocket, everybody would be asleep at this time so all he had to do was keep quiet. Right? Tommy silently prayed to XD as he shuffled the key into the rigid lock, putting it in upside down a couple of times in the process. 

Eventually, he was able to get the key to fit. Turning and then pushing the door open. Slowly, of course. He walked in while looking around to be sure nobody was still up. All the lights were off, nothing out of the ordinary for three am.

He stepped in, slowly shutting the door behind him. Praying the small thud of it being shut didn’t awaken anybody. If so, his head would probably be on a stake. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth as he slipped off his shoes, almost tripping over Wilbur’s sprawled out pair. Tommy set his shoes down lightly, swiftly tip-toeing over to the kitchen.

He needed a drink or something to calm his nerves before he went to bed. He knew he would be in deep shit the next morning. Out of nowhere, a light flickered on behind him followed by someone clearing their throat. That someone sounded so obviously of his older brother. Techno.

“What do we have here?” Tech barked, dressed in his night clothes. Which consisted of a pair of basketball shorts and a simple Nirvana t-shirt. Techno was obviously pissed, though he was often pretty good at hiding it sometimes. Tommy whipped around, his anxiety instantly spiking times one-billion as he shoved his left hand into his pocket.

Hoping the latter hadn’t already noticed the black, red, and pink colors tinting his hand. The feathers of his wings puffing from the small scare he had just gotten. He swore his heart would explode right then and there.

“I- uh, hey Tech-”

“Where were you?”

Techno interrupted him, he usually didn’t do that. He was totally angry. The last time he had even seen his older brother angry was a couple months ago when someone broke one of the swords he had kept in his, very large might I add, sword collection. Tommy visibly sweated, his clothing instantly a little becoming too tight and his legs becoming a little too weak.

“I- well- long story-”

“We have time,” Tech interrupted once again.

“I was at a friends house,” Tommy started, “We were playing COD and got a little too wrapped up in it.” He hoped his brother would believe his lie. Sure it was a little outlandish, but it wasn’t exactly a lie. Him and his friends had gotten too caught up in the game to realize how late it was. Though, that was only because three out of four of them were high.

“Yeah?” Techno mused, “which friend would that be?”

“Tubbo!” Tommy answered almost immediately. Tubbo was his best friend, of course Techno would belie-

“No you weren’t.”

Just kidding, Tommy’s screwed.

“I called. He said he hadn’t seen you all night.” Tech was starting to get even angrier now. He knew Tommy was lying. He knew Tommy hadn’t been at Tubbo’s place. Why else would he smell like weed? He was sure Tubbo didn’t smoke. He always seemed too innocent to get wrapped up in that kind of stuff. “Where were you really Tommy. Lying to me won't do any good because you know I’ll find out eventually. I always do.”

“Right.” Tommy answered. They were gonna find out anyways. Tommy thought to himself. Might as well just tell him now and deal with the consequences later. 

“Listen Tech. I- uh- went to a friends house. They uh, smoked a little bit- I didn’t though!” Tommy started to panic a little, contemplating on if the tattoo was even a good idea anymore. 

“Also, I got- I got this.”

He held up his left his awkwardly, shining the large tattoo that went up some of his wrist to his brother. A gasp was heard, soon followed by a laugh. It was soft, yet mocking. Tommy knew he was mocking his bad decision, or maybe even the fact that Phil would wring his neck the next day.

Technoblade walked towards the other, taking the swollen hand into his own. Looking at the tattoo. As stated before, it didn’t look bad at all. A few lines were shaky, though that was to be expected since the artist was a high, 16 year old kid.

With a snort, Tech sent Tommy to bed. He knew his brother was going to be grounded for a whole year after this, so why give him a hard time about it tonight. They all had school the next day, and boy were the two of them fucking tired.

He watched the shorter fold his wings neatly behind his back as he slid past Tech. The feather puffing and then un-puffy due to his nerves being high. The sound of Tommy’s bedroom door shutting was heard down the hallway as Techno grabbed himself a glass of water. Ready to hear the bickering and arguing of his dumbass little brother and his father.

**Author's Note:**

> piss


End file.
